The One who Protects
by Sephy-Chan
Summary: Oneshot - Isshin is a shinigami captain and patrols a town called Gridgeller. A town where nothing ever happens - that is until he meets a human woman by accident. That woman will change his life for ever.  My view on how Isshin and Masaki met


_The One who Protects_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
><em>Hello! I has been a while!<em>  
><em>Blame a nasty little things called 'a life'<em>  
><em>I haven't forgotten about Fanfiction, I just have less time, Now onto the story!<em>

_Different that my usual themes_ **(n_n)**  
><em>Cleaning my room an found an 12-year old diary... Then this Plot-Bunny started hopping.<em>

_A story about how, in my eyes, Isshin and Masaki met._**  
><strong>_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -__  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own BLEACH, Kubo-sensei does__  
><em>_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

In the northern area of Japan was a little quiet town called; Gridgeller. Not a lot of hollows, not a lot of souls that needed to be send to Soul Society – not much of anything. Which was the reason that the Captain of the 10th Division; Isamu Isshin, often went to the Human-world to patrol himself, leaving his captains coat behind – claiming it would get too much attention. In truth, he didn't like it.

"Another easy day..." he muttered to himself as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop in search of a hollow that needed to be killed, or a soul that he could send to Soul Society.

"Please no!" A female voice screamed.

This got Isshin's attention and he jumped down to see what was going on. A woman with brown eyes and light brown wavy hair stood against a wall, her lower lip was split and she was crying. The man standing across from her had his hands balled into fists and got ready to strike again – but the woman dodged and the man punched the wall quite hard.

The moment the man was distracted with his bleeding knuckles, the woman fled deeper into the alley, hoping to find a way to get away from her attacker. She was slightly limping, Isshin guessed it was a sprained ankle.

"Get here you bitch!" the man shouted as he spotted her again and began to chase her.

The Gotei captain knew he wasn't supposed to intervene with business in the Human world, but when seeing a woman being abused like this he just couldn't ignore it. He jumped down and stuck out his leg so the assailant tripped and fell on his face. The woman looked back and saw that the man had fallen to the ground.

"Run!" Isshin shouted, forgetting for a moment she wouldn't be able to see or hear him. The woman seemed to have gotten the same idea, as she began limping away again – escaping this time.

The man on the ground looked around in confusion and stalked away. "Damn bitch, totally useless..." he cursed.

Dismissing this as a one-time interference Isshin went back to his original duty; searching the town for hollows and wandering souls. When the sun began to set he went to his favorite place – the beach. Once the sun had set, he'd go back to Seireitei, write a report that was almost the same everyday. But when he arrived at his favorite spot he saw that someone was already there. It didn't matter, that person wouldn't be able to see him. As he walked closer he could see it was the same woman he helped a couple of hours ago.

He just sat down and lay down on his back – letting his body relax a little bit before he sat up again and began to watch the sun sink into the sea.

"Thank you,"

Isshin looked to the woman sitting next to him. She was looking at him – looking straight AT HIM. Not through him. "Huh?" was he could say,

The woman smiled kindly, "For tripping that man," she said, "If you didn't... He might have killed me,"

Isshin just stared at the woman in confusing – she was able to see him?

"I thought he was the one..." The woman continued, "For me it was love at first sight – or maybe I just wanted it to be..." She smiled at the setting sun, "For him I was just another girl he could screw around with. So when I said I didn't want to – he began to hit me..." Turning back to the man in black next to her, she smiled. "Guess I'm just stupid – This is the fourth time this happened to me."

"You're not stupid," Isshin said – apparently she could see him, so not talking would be rude he guessed, "Those guys should learn manners."

'_Don't say anymore, don't ask anything – do not get attached!_' he told himself silently.

"Thank you," she stood up, "The sun is down, time to go home!" she said smiling and turned to leave, "Oh! Before I forget," Turning back to Isshin, "My name is Kurosaki Masaki,"

"Isamu Isshin," he said without thinking and reached out his hand, which was taken, and shook,

"Nice to meet you – but I have to go," She began jogging away over the warm sand.

Isshin stood up himself and opened the gate back to Seireitei, a black butterfly fluttered outside and followed him as he walked back to his office. When he sat down in his office, behind his large mahogany desk he grabbed a piece of paper and began writing what he done in the past hours, but left out the part of helping and talking to a human. It was forbidden by law.

- - - - - 0 - - - - -

A couple of days after the incident Isshin was, once again, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. His phone rang and saw that he gotten an order.

**:: **_Car crash, 3 souls_** ::**

Clicking on the 'map-button' on the phone it showed the location of the accident. He didn't really need the map to see where it was, all he had to do was follow the sirens. Nothing ever happened in this town, and when it did, it was easy to find. Arriving on the scene he quickly found the three souls standing next to their own body trying to get themselves to move.

"That won't work..." Isshin said as he walked closer to the three souls. A father, mother and their child which was around 10 years old he guessed.

"What do you mean!" The mother of the family screamed, "All we have to do is wake up from this dream!"

Isshin's eyes turned sad, "This isn't a dream," he said in a steady and clear voice. "You three were in an accident and died."

The child of the family walked towards Isshin, with a smile on his face, "Are you a shinigami to send us to the next world? Like the ones on the TV?" His eyes became a bit starry eyed.

Isshin placed his hand on the boys head, comforting him – granted he had never watched TV, but what he said was true. "Yeah... Though guiding would be a better word for it." Sending kids to Soul Society was something he hated most. "Don't worry," he said as he drew his zanpaktou and saw the kid back away.

"Y- you're going to kill him!" the mother shrieked and ran closer to pull her son away from the man in black with the sharp looking katana.

The father walked forward, he looked like some accountant, "Then _guide_ me first," the man in black nodded and walked closer. That was when the bottom of the blade began to glow a feint light-blue.

"You'll see them again on the other side, in Soul Society." he spoke gently as he pressed the glowing part to the father's forehead. The ground below the man began to shine a bright gold color in which he sunk, on his way to Soul Society. "I just gave him a pass which allows him to enter the afterlife."

The son walked forward now, "Can I tell my friends about this?" he asked exited.

Isshin nodded and smiled, "No problem!" it was better that the kid didn't know the truth – he would just panic and make this more difficult than before. He carefully pressed the glowing stamp to the kid's forehead before he vanished just like his father before him. He looked at the mother who walked towards him, "Ready?" She just nodded and he repeated his previous steps.

Even after all these years, he never managed to tell the souls that there was a very slim chance they would arrive in the same district in Rukongai. Walking away from the car wreckage he made his way to the nearby park and sat down at the base of a tree and enjoyed the breeze and the nice warmth from the sun.

- - - - - 0 - - - - -

He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up that woman from before, Masaki, sat next to him – half leaning on him, enjoying the weather as well. "Did I wake you?" she asked amused, he shook his head and she smiled. "I couldn't stop thinking about you..." she muttered nervously as she sat up a bit straighter, so that she wasn't leaning on him anymore.

'_Oh crap,_' It was forbidden by law to interact with humans. "Don't mention it," he quickly said an stood up, "I should go now." she grabbed his wrist an caused him to look back,

"Can I make you dinner sometime?" she blurted out, her face turned a nice shade of pink. "...as thanks." she let go of his wrist.

'_Maybe she'll leave me alone if I do,_' he thought, "I'd like that," he said simply before his phone rang, "Isshin speaking,"

"_Isamu-taichou!_" The voice on the other side spoke loudly.

"Slow down Saito!" He shouted back just as loud, "What's wrong?"

"_You have a captains meeting in 30 minutes, where are you?"_

"That's today?" he questioned surprised, he was pretty sure it was tomorrow.

"Yes... Now please hurry, before Yamamoto Sou-taichou gets mad at me again."

"Understood, _Vice-captain _Saito," Isshin half sung in a mocking voice and smiled when the other closed the connection. His Vice captain, Saito Jiro, was strict with him – but he didn't mind. His work was so boring that if he didn't have Saito he'd have forgotten most, if not all, meetings. "Work," he said spoke to Masaki's now sad looking face. "Shouldn't take long," he added.

"I'll pick you up here at ?" she said happily, Isshin nodded, "Then I'll go buy some food!" she turned around an almost ran away with a broad smile on her face, "See you then!"

"Maybe this was a mistake..." As soon as she was out of sight he opened the senkaimon back to Soul Society and walked through. Using shunpo he just arrived in time for the meeting. '_A boring meeting,_' he told himself, there was nothing to discuss for his area, nothing ever happened.

After the meeting ended Isshin was called back by Yamamoto, "Isamu-taichou, a word please."

Getting a bad feeling he walked back, what if he found out about his dinner plan? "Something wrong?"

"I've received word that you have been seen talking to a mortal in the human-world," Yamamoto said sternly. "Is this true?"

Isshin sighed, "She thanked me," he said simply. "I haven't seen her since." He knew he was lying – but he would break all contact with her after today anyway, so it shouldn't matter.

"You know the rules, make sure you follow them," He added before walking away, "You may leave."

"Understood," he said as he turned around and walked away. Who had seen him? Who had told Yamamoto? It bugged him – but it would end tonight. But why did it feel so wrong?

He would write his daily report first, than that would have been done, and he wouldn't need to worry about it during dinner.

After he was done writing, he put the piece of paper on the 'done box', and got ready to go back but was stopped by a voice behind him, "Going back to the human-world?"

It was Saito, "There's a Noh-play in the park tonight." he made up. Was it Saito who told Yamamoto? "The posters in town seemed promising,"

"I see," he said in a monotone voice, "Enjoy yourself,"

". . ." Leaving it alone for now he noticed it was already 7:30pm in the Human-World, "Better hurry then," he told himself as he opened the senkaimon and walked through. He exited in an alley near the park, not wanting to be seen. '_Not that they can see me,_' he thought. '_Maybe I should just appear before her... Then she can see I'm not a human like her,_' He walked slowly – there still was enough time.

"You're early!" a familiar voice suddenly spoke, getting Isshin's attention.

"So are you," he said surprised.

She fidgeted with her fingers, "I was nervous and thought I would be late," Turning around she suddenly grabbed his wrist - "My apartment is this way!" and she dragged him along the way.

A lot of people looked at Masaki as she seemingly dragged nothing though the streets, Isshin noticed – she probably didn't. Arriving at the apartment he was almost pushed inside the simple room. A couch, kitchen table with two chairs and a delicious looking dinner – complete with candles and some wine.

_'This doesn't look like a thank you dinner... More like a romantic one...'_ Then it hit him, she was in love – that would explain her blushing face, and her dinnerplans to get him to her home, so they could talk in peace. Maybe she knew about him not being human, but didn't care? Isshin's brain almost started smoking as all the possibilities raced through his mind. Maybe he was reading too much into this,

"I hope you like this," she said shyly as she offered him a chair to sit down. "You seem like the type of guy who likes spicy food,"

'_Playing along for a bit should be okay – right?_' He never was the type of person to hurt people, especially not a beautiful woman who- '_No!_' he shouted to himself. '_It's forbidden by LAW_' He didn't want to hurt her in any way, he wanted to protect this woman.

The evening went by too soon for Isshin's liking. He didn't remember the last time he had this much fun by just talking to someone over a home-cooked meal. Because he lingered too much in the human-world, he must have gotten attached to them. It had made him feel 'alive'.

"What time is it?" he asked out loud as he looked around for a clock he saw she had fallen asleep with her head on his lap. '_If I get up from this couch she'll wake up,_' He decided to wake her in the morning around 5am, so he would have enough time to get back to Seireitei, take a shower and show up at the captains meeting on time. Isshin sighed and closed his eyes.

- - - - - 0 - - - - -

-_tweet tweet_-

Cracking one of his eyes open at the sound of the birds outside Isshin noticed the sun. Groaning he tried to sit up and saw Masaski still lying on the couch with her head on his lap. '_Oh yeah... Dinner...'_ His eyes shot open as he looked at the time on his cellphone; **9:37am**. His eyes doubled in size as he remembered the captains meeting this morning.

Shaking Masaki softly he didn't want to wake her up violently or scaring her, "Hmm..." he muttered sheepishly as she sat up – giving Isshin the opening he needed to get up, "Isshin-san?" rubbing her eyes she looked at him and his rushed behavior.

"My boss will have my head!" he shouted as he tried to find the number of Saito's phone. "I was supposed to be in a meeting at 7am!" he opened the door, "I'm really sorry – but I have to go now!" Running downstairs he opened the senkaimon halfway and ran though.

On the other side he was expected by Saito – who didn't look too happy.

"I fell asleep after the play!" he nearly shouted in his defense against a non-asked question. Saito's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"You've been acting stranger then usual," he began, "So I went to the human world and saw that there were no Noh-plays – or have been in the past 200 years. So where were you?"

"Asleep," He wasn't lying.

"With that female _human_?" she spoke with contempt, he did not like humans. Isshin twitched ever so slightly, "I see," With that he turned around and used shunpo to move away.

"Shit!" Isshin cursed and followed Saito, and quickly figured out where he was going – Yamamoto. When he arrived he saw that his vice-captain was already talking with the old man. "ShitShitShit!" he cursed to himself, he didn't mind getting into trouble – but he didn't want to involve innocent bystanders.

"Isamu-taichou, is it true that you have been talking with a human on various occasions?" Yamamoto asked as Isshin came to a halt near the two other two shinigami.

He knew Saito had been spying on him, he had to be. "Yes," he decided to say. "She can see us, so I told her about hollows and that she should avoid them if she ever sees any."

"You know that this against our laws, not only did you talk to a human – you informed her about hollows." the oldest of the three spoke accusing, "By warning her you could have upset the balance we all have sworn to protect."

"It's just ONE woman!" Isshin shouted, "What kind of difference can she make?"

"Woman," Saito spoke coldly, "You make it sound like you care for her."

When Saito said that – Isshin himself realized it too. He had begun to care for the woman more than he intended. Maybe even love.

"What!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "Is that true?"

"...No!" Isshin said a bit too loud. "If you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower, eat something and go back to work," he didn't bow or wait for a reply before leaving.

"Keep a close eye on your captain," Yamamoto told Saito who nodded and left to follow the order given to him.

- - - - - 0 - - - - -

A couple of days, and many visits later, Isshin found himself yet again in Masaki's apartment. He didn't want to go back to Seireitei. He didn't agree with the rules he had sworn to follow years ago. "Did something happen at work?" She asked as she sat down next to him on the couch.

Isshin looked at her, uncertain what to say, everything he was doing now was forbidden. "Yeah," he sighed, "My boss said I can't see come and visit – I'm not even allowed to see you..." he finished annoyed.

She looked nervously, fumbling with her fingers, "Why?" was the simple question, "Why would your boss say such a thing?"

"Aside from being an old fart?" he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Yes,"

"Company rules," it was true – but he still didn't want to tell her he was dead.

Masaki sighed deeply, "What kind of company would make that kind of rules?"

Isshin twitched slightly, she never asked him about his 'job' before. He had it coming, talking about work – but never saying what kind. "..."

"If I look at your clothes..." Masaki said as she stood up, "They seem kind of old-fashioned. So you can't work at a bank or any shop in town." Isshin followed her walking throughout her apartment. "You wear it too often to be a cosplyer – too out of place for a mascot..." she trailed off and noticed Isshin looking away.

"..." He didn't know what to say, he wanted to tell her the truth – but that would hurt her! It would very likely that she would become a higher priority on Saito and Yamamoto's to-kill-list he thought dryly.

"Shinigami." she suddenly said, and Isshin looked directly at her, his face clearly not expecting that answer. Her face saddened, knowing that it was true. "A friend of mine said she saw me in the park, talking to nothing. Said I looked happier than she ever saw me." She sat down next to him on the couch again. "When she said that I've tried to follow you around... Saw you with people after that car crash a while ago." she stood up again and walked to the kitchen to get some water. "Then I followed you to the park, wondering if you were going to be honest with me."

He looked away, "I understand it if you don't want to be around me anymore..." Isshin said in a downcast voice. She was alive, he was dead. The two of them wouldn't be able to be together anyway. _'It was stupid to fall in love with-'_

Masaki had reached out her hand and gently took hold of his chin and forced him to look at her – and pressed her lips against his. Both closed their eyes as no one could, or wanted to say anything – they wanted this moment to last forever. As they broke the kiss Isshin just stared at her, utterly confused. "I don't care," she said stubbornly.

"Huh?"

"I don't care you're dead to this world," she said seriously, "You're alive to me!" with that she embraced him. He returned the hug and gently rubbed her back as he could feel she was about to cry. "Please don't leave..." she sniffled.

"I'll protect you," he said seriously, "So please don't cry." He was bad with tears, not really knowing what to say and do.

_-Bleep Bleep Bleep Bleep-_

Both looked up and Isshin reached for something in the folds of his uniform and pulled out a ringing phone. Looking at the screen he saw that it was a hollow sighting. "Work," he said, feeling relieved now that she knew.

Masaki smiled and walked closer, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "There is another advantage to a 'dead' boyfriend no one can see."

"Which is?"

"I don't have to share you," she said amused, "They can't see you, so they can't try and steal you away from me."

Isshin looked dumbfounded at the answer he got and wondered why she acted so childishly for her age, then again – that was why he liked her. He walked towards the window and opened it. "See you soon!" he said happily and jumped out – on his way to work.

- - - - - 0 - - - - -

It's been a month since Masaki found out the truth about Isshin – and his job. The two talked almost every day in her apartment – not wanting Masaki to be seen talking to nothing. Usually it was Isshin telling her about his work, and the adventures he had while he fought hollows. He tended to exaggerate a lot – but she didn't mind, she loved to listen to him.

On his daily routine he stopped on the rooftop of the local mall when his phone rang. Picking it up he saw that it was his vice-captain. Despite getting a bad feeling he picked up the phone. "Yes?"

"_Yamamoto sou-taichou wants to see you in his office as soon a possible."_

"I still have work to d-"

"_He means right now."_ with that said Saito hung up the phone.

"This can't be good..." he mumbled to himself as he drew his zanpaktou, Engetsu, and opened the senkaimon back to Soul Society. '_I'll explain to Masaki when I get back._' he thought as he walked to Yamamoto's office – and knocked on the door.

"Enter," came Yamamoto's voice from the other side of the door.

When he entered the room he could see the old man sitting behind his large mahogany desk, he seemed to be displeased. "I heard you wanted to see me?" he said politely as he bowed.

"Yes. Thank you for coming,"

'_Liar, you know I don't have a choice but to show up,'_ Isshin thought angrily.

"Let me get straight to the point, Isamu-taichou." the old man spoke sternly, "Why are you visiting a certain human?"

Isshin was taken aback by the bluntness, "I'm not-" He began but was interrupted when Yamamoto spoke up,

"Then how do you explain this?" he sounded accusingly as he put a couple of photo's on his desk that showed Isshin and Masaki laughing together, and even one where they kissed.

Isshin's eyes widened, "H-how..." he stammered.

Yamamoto studied the shock written on the younger captains face . "Kill her, and prove your loyalty to Soul Society."

"What!" he shouted, and stopped himself from attacking the old man. "We don't kill humans," he said after he calmed down a bit. "I'll stop visiting her," He had to warn Masaki somehow – tell her that Soul Society, that his boss wanted her dead.

"Because _you_ told her things humans aren't supposed to know." he said, "_You_ told her. So it's _your_ responsibility that she never says anything again."

"I refuse!" he shouted, "I-"

"You what?" Yamamoto spoke, raising his reiatsu slightly – reminding Isshin that he was weaker than the old man. "If you refuse this mission you betray the oath you took."

"..." Isshin stayed quiet.

"You'll become a traitor, and will be executed." He waited if Isshin would say something. No. "I expect a full report during the captains meeting next week." He watched the other captain walk away in silence. '_Now I'll find out how loyal he really is._'

Isshin went back to his home in Seireitei and took a shower – he needed to cool down. Why? Why did he have kill the one he cared for most? He wasn't particularly fond of his work here either. Sure he was a captain and a a lot of shinigami looked up to him, he had a home and a good pay.

But all he really did was sending the souls to their next destination like a tourguide – he wanted to help people. He wasn't blessed with the healing-type kidou so he wasn't accepted to the 4th division, that didn't stop him from reading and learning about human medicine. Maybe one day he would be able to help the living and the dead.

Annoyed at Yamamoto's order he went to bed. His division loved him, he could be flexible with the rules – but he could also be very strict when he needed to be. Like he was one of them, not looking down on them just because he was a captain. Saito was his opposite, always following the rules to the letter, not thinking for himself, not thinking of the greater good. He turned around and couldn't fall asleep. Agitated he got out of bed and got dressed. Maybe there was a hollow he could kill and vent his frustration on.

- - - - - 0 - - - - -

On the day before the captains meeting he decided he should go visit Masaki. He'd been avoiding her all week, not knowing what to say. She noticed something was wrong, "What happened?" she asked gently as she sat down next to him and placed her hand on his.

He pulled his hand back, "S-sorry.." he stammered as he stood up an began pacing back an forth. "They're forcing me to make a choice between my personal life and my job!" he spat at the wall and didn't notice Masaki flinch at the tone. "My personal life should be private!"

"How are they making you choose?"

Isshin turned around to face her, his face sad. "If I choose my personal life, they'll brand me a traitor..." he sighed, "If I choose my job – I have to personally kill my personal life."

She didn't know what to do or say. Isshin seemed on the brink of tears and she walked over to him before wrapping her arms around his waist, "No one should be forced to make a decision like that," He made no noise, but she could guess he was crying. It wasn't fair.

"I... I should continue my work," he stammered and gently stepped back – away from Masaki. He managed to hide his puffy red eyes and left through the window – into the night.

He couldn't. He couldn't tell her he was supposed to kill her – or be killed. His phone bleeped, '_a text message?_' he wondered and read the contents.

**::** I'm assuming you're in the human-world again. Captains meeting in one hour. Saito **::**

He resisted the urge to blast the phone to pieces with kidou, but refrained. Isshin wasn't the kind of man who would make up an excuse if he failed to do something. He took his sweet time to reach the meeting hall, and walked in just on time.

Yamamoto eyed him suspiciously and guessed, judging from Isshin's attitude, that he hadn't killed that human yet – nor did it seem as if he was planning on be executed. What was he planning?

The meeting began as each one always did. Each captain notified the rest of the happenings in their division – which problems they had, and what kind of solutions would be possible.

"Isamu-taichou," Yamamoto spoke after Isshin had spoke about his division. "What is the status of your other mission?"

"I refuse to follow that order and make a choice." He spoke loud and clear, making sure that the old man knew he was being serious.

"I expected something like this might happen," Yamamoto spoke, "So I took precautions,"

"What kind of-" he began but stopped talking the moment a TV-screen was brought into the room. Isshin felt a stone drop in his stomach as he saw Saito on the screen – moving through Gridgeller on his way to...! '_No... The old man wouldn't sink this low... Would he?_' he glared at Yamamoto, who glared back – warning him not to try anything.

"That _human_ knows about our existence," Yamamoto told the other captains, "According to our law she must die and come to Soul Society." he turned to face Isshin again, "Isamu-taichou was given the order because this human lived in his jurisdiction – but he refused to complete the mission, which is why I gave the order to his vice-captain."

The other captains looked from the screen to Isshin, to Yamamoto – and back to the screen.

Isshin knew that Saito wouldn't hesitate to strike the defenseless woman down. He could be that cruel – especially since it was a direct order from the sou-taichou. Turning around he ran for the door but was restrained by the other captains on Yamamoto's order.

"LET ME GO!" Isshin roared loudly as he began fighting the iron grip the other captains had on him. His head shot up to look at the monitor when he heard Masaki's voice. The screen showed Saito walking up to Masaki who had turned around, looking confused with a hint of fear in her gentle brown eyes.

"You will be responsible for her death," Yamamoto spoke coldly, "This is the price humans pay when they get involved with shinigami."

"NO!" Isshin screamed as his body surrounded itself with light blue reiatsu, swirling around him in an aggressive manner. His hair grew in length and turned into a different color – orange. The dark brown eyes changed to golden yellow and his torso seemed to be covered with bandages made out of gray bone. "I never wanted to use this technique..." he whispered to himself, "But to save the woman I love – I WILL!" he shouted at the sou-taichou before vanishing from sight and senses.

Isshin had opened the senkaimon to the human-world and went through as fast as he could with his boosted power. _'Please don't let me be too late!'_ he prayed silently as he exited the tunnel and quickly found Saito and moved to his location, stopping the blade just in time with his bare hand and shot him into the nearest wall with a powerful kidou blast. "Masaki," he said in his normal tone, now that he knew she was safe. "Sorry I'm late,"

"I...Isshin is that you?" her voice was shaking.

At first he didn't talk, making sure Saito was out cold, "Yes, it's me." he finally said and Masaki ran at him an hugged him tightly. "Sorry for everything..."

"What is going on?" she was crying, her body trembling as if it was freezing.

Isshin embraced her tightly, "He was here to kill you," Masaki looked to his now golden yellow eyes, "Because I got you involved in this world, because I fell in love with you..."

She tilted her head and kissed his lips gently, "What do you want to do?"

"Stay by your side" he replied without hesitation.

"Then let's run away! Somewhere where they can't find us!" She suddenly said, surprising Isshin greatly, "If you're not in this town, then there is no reason for me to stay!" He hugged her and was about to lift her up to flee away from this town –

"I won't... Let you!" Saito shouted, as he brought down his zanpaktou on Isshin's back – without any effect.

Turning around Isshin hit Saito who was sliced in half as if he had been cut with a blade. Staring at his hands he froze. He never had been able to train with this form and used too much force. A gentle hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his trace – a tear flowing over his cheeks. "I... I didn't mean to kill him..."

She slapped his face, "If they came after me, then they'll come after you too now!" she nearly shouted, it was obvious from the tone of her voice that she was terrified of what was going on. Isshin nodded and lifted her, bridal style.

"This may feel uncomfortable, but please bare with it," He gave her a quick kiss and used a couple of long distance shunpo to get away from Gridgeller. In a quiet town Isshin put Masaki down who threw up her lunch – he himself staggered a few paces before falling to his knees, breathing heavily. His hair turned back to black and also the length decreased until it was just as short as it had been. His eyes turned back to dark chocolate brown from the golden yellow it had been.

Masaki noticed too and hurried to his side to see if he was okay, "What happened?" her voice overcome with worry. Isshin said nothing but fell to the ground unconscious. He didn't expect something like this to happen, now he would worry her even more.

She began to cry, in the middle of a dark street, in an unknown town over seemingly nothing. To top it all off it began to rain. She stopped making any sound the moment she heard footsteps coming closer. He was wearing wooden clogs and probably wearing either black or green, it was hard to tell in the dark.

"You look lost miss," The man said as he now stood close enough to shield her from the rain with his large old-fashioned umbrella.

"Please don't hurt us..." she pleaded to the man in green. "We haven't hurt or bothered anyone!"

'_Us?_' the man thought, '_So she is indeed able to see that shinigami._' He smiled gently at the woman, "Don't worry, I will help you and your fallen friend get better," and he reached out his hand. "My name is Urahara Kisuke."

"You can see him?" She questioned and grabbed his hand, the man nodded, "Kurosaki Masaki," she said as she was standing. "His name is Isamu Isshin." She hoped it was the right thing to do, to accept help from this stranger.

"Once we get Isamu-san to my shop I'll be able to help him," he said reassuringly. He saw her sigh in relief and faint shortly after. "My my... I wonder what these two went through." he asked no one. "Tessai-san!" Urahara called and his friend and helper arrived on the scene and saw the two. "Please take them back to the shop," The tall man, Tessai, nodded and easily lifted the odd couple.

- - - - - 0 - - - - -

After three days Masaki awoke with a start, covered in cold sweat. She just had a nightmare in which she and Isshin were killed by the people who also wore the black shinigami uniform. Looking around she knew she wasn't in her apartment in Gridgeller. '_Then where am I...' _She wondered. _'Oh yeah.._.' Then she remembered what had happened last night after Isshin was called. _'Isshin!'_ he shouted inwardly and shot to her feet to go search for him but she never got past the door as Urahara had opened it and smiled from behind his trusty fan.

"Up already Kurosaki-san?" he asked.

"Where is he?" she blurted out. "Ah.. I uh... Thank you," she bowed to show him her thanks,

"Asleep," Urahara said, "...and by the looks of it, will be for a while." Masaki looked up with a shocked expression. "I don't know what kind of technique he used, but his reiatsu – his spiritual power," he added upon seeing her confused expression, "Is slowly fading."

She clasped her hands in front of her mouth, "He's losing his powers?" The man in the green clothes nodded, and she felt guilty. "Is there anything I can do to help him?"

- - - - - 0 - - - - -

A month later Isshin woke up from the coma he had fallen into and looked around, his body feeling sore and stiff. His body protested as he tried to sit up. '_What happened...?_' He felt his head and thought back to what he had done before waking up. Yamamoto flashed through his mind, as did Saito... His blade swinging down at Masaki. "Masaki!" he shouted as he stood up – feeling dizzy.

"Your lovely girlfriend isn't here~" A happy sounding, yet serious voice spoke.

Looking up Isshin saw a face he'd seen somewhere before – but couldn't remember where. "Where am I?" he asked, slightly panicking.

"In a little town called Karakura," Urahara spoke, waving his fan around. "It's near Tokyo," he added seeing Isshin's confused face.

"Is he awake?" a very familiar and surprised female voice came from the hallway. Urahara took a step back, nodded, and made room for the owner of the voice to run into the room – straight into Isshin's broad chest. "I was afraid you'd never wake up!" She sobbed. She had been so scared.

He patted her back and whispered reassuringly that he wouldn't die so easily. "How long have I been asleep?" he suddenly wondered.

"A month," Urahara said seriously, "I'll need to talk to you later about the circumstances in which I found you two in the rain." Isshin looked slightly pained but nodded. The shopkeeper left the two alone.

"I was asleep for a whole month?" Masaki nodded against his chest – her fingers clenching the fabric of the shirt he was wearing, as if he would leave when she let go. He hugged her back – glad they escaped.

"Masaki?" He asked her, "What have you been doing for the past month?" He wanted to know how much he missed, if anything happened that he should know.

She carefully let go of his shirt and settled for leaning against his chest, "After you brought us here, your hair and eyes changed back... After that you collapsed." Despite the fact that he was okay now, she was still worried.

Isshin's face saddened as he looked at his hands. '_Final Getsuga Tenshou..._' he thought to himself, '_I really used it... Now I don't have any power to protect her...In any way._'. "I'm sorry," he spoke in a sad tone, "Because I got you involved with-" he stopped talking when Masaki looked straight at him with a stern look on her face.

"It was my choice." She said firmly. "When I found out you were a shinigami, I could have stopped talking to you. Plus, if it wasn't for you – I'd still be working in that dirty restaurant." She smiled at him. "I'll never regret falling for you," with that she sunk back into his warm embrace.

"Thank you," he gently kissed her forehead, "What happened after I passed out?"

"Urahara-san – the guy in green you just saw – found us. I was surprised he could see you too, so when he offered his help, I took it. I didn't know what else to do..."

"Remind me to thank him later,"

"I will," she said, "In exchange for letting us stay I work in his shop – a candy shop!" she said exited, she loved candy.

"I thought you looked a bit bigger," Isshin joked and was rewarded with a glare. He didn't want to tell her she had visibly lost weight – probably because of what had happened.

"Jerk!" she pouted. "He's willing to let us stay here until you find a job so we can get our own place. After that I can look for a different job easier now that I've got more experience," she said happily.

"I don't think I can..." Isshin began, "I am a shinigami, no one can see me."

"Don't worry about that!" she said excited and Urahara came into the room.

"You're inside a gigai now," He had been eavesdropping, and would never admit it, "It's modified so that your reiatsu can't be sensed by a hollow or shinigami." He explained simply.

"How do you-"

"Know about all that – you ask?" Urahara smiled and pointed at Isshin, "Like you – I escaped Seireitei to live freely."

That explained a whole lot. Isshin remembered the name now, that captain was exiled for some reason. Did it really mind that the guy was exiled? He'd probably be exiled too, so why not work together – Urahara had proven he had no ill intentions. "I see..." he smiled as he pulled Masaki a bit closer, "Thank you."

"Please pay me with the money you owe me for all the food and clothes." he smiled broadly, "So get better soon and start working!" he closed his fan and walked away laughing.

"What just happened?" Isshin said dumbfounded, unsure how serious the guy was.

"He's always like this – don't mind him." she snickered. "Any thoughts on what kid of job you're going for?"

Isshin lay back down, he never had to think about this. He pretty much guessed he'd be a captain for a couple of more centuries like Ukitake and Shunshui. "Maybe I'll try a security guard or something easy..."

"Would it be a bad idea to write 'Kurosaki' on your ID-card?" Isshin looked her with a mixture of confusion and surprise. "If your former boss sees the name 'Isamu' somewhere, won't that make him suspicious?"

"I wouldn't have thought about that," he said as he was scratching the back of his head, "I should go and start sear-" a loud growl interrupted him and he looked down at his stomach. "Guess I should eat first." Both smiled and went to the kitchen in search of food.

- - - - - 0 - - - - -

After a couple of months Isshin had earned enough money with his steady job as a security guard at the local TV-station, the job was easy, only at night with a reasonably good pay. This gave him enough time to study in his free time. He wanted to start a small clinic where he would be able to actually help people.

Masaki had continued to work in the Urahara shoten – until she was hired for another job. Even though they weren't married, they pretended to be. Made it, sometimes, easier to get a job – if you said it was to sustain your family.

They finally, after six months of hard work, finally managed to get a small apartment together – it wasn't much, but it was theirs. A place they would both be able to call home. A place where two people – from two different worlds started their new life – together.

- - - - - 0 - - - - -

Two years after the two had gotten their small apartment, they decided to get married for real. On paper they had been that since Isshin had woken up Karakura.

Isshin hadn't gotten his doctors-license yet but was studying hard in his free tim. Masaki had stopped working at the shoten and found a job at the local kindergarten. She always wanted to work with children but was never allowed to because she didn't have any relevant experience – Urahara had put in a good word and it all worked out.

They had become well known in town. Isshin had spread various pamphlets on which he wrote down his phone number and that he was doctor-in-training making house-calls, for a small fee. The town knew he was busy with a medical-study, and some neighbors already asked him for advice when they -or someone they knew- was ill or not feeling well.

"Sweety," Masaki's voice called through the house, "I'm going to visit Urahara-san later today, so I might be home a bit late," she found her husband in the hallway – ready to go visit a patient who called earlier on the day. "So would you start dinner if you're home earlier than me?"

Isshin stood up and kissed his beautiful wife on her lips and placed a hand on her pregnant stomach, "Of course I will for my lovely wife and future child," he stroked the stomach and gently kissed it, "Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Masaki shook her head and smiled gently, "I want it to be a surprise – don't you?" she asked him as he helped her with coat, "We'll know when it's born in 2 months,"

"That'll made it harder to think of a name beforehand..." he said as he put on his shoes and was kissed on his cheek,

"It'll be fun, thinking of one on the spot," opening the door she turned to face her husband, "I'll be going now." and headed for the shoten. Isshin left home not long after – heading in the opposite direction of where Masaki went, heading for a patient.

- - - - - 0 - - - - -

A few blocks away from her home Masaki got the feeling someone was looking at her. Looking around there was no one in sight so she figured she must have been imagining things due to her pregnancy. Seeing nothing in any direction she continued her way. '_Oh! I almost forgot the shortcut_,' she happily thought to herself as she turned into an alley she had taken dozens of times before – yet this time it felt different.

She shook the feeling as she went into the alley, not noticing the shadow that loomed atop the buildings she passed.

Humming the tune of her favorite song, as she made her way to the shoten and smiled when she saw her destination, "Urahara-sa-" she began but stopped talking when she heard something growl behind her. That sound... She heard that before, a long time ago. Turning around she looked straight at the origin of the sound – a huge white bone mask with two rows of very sharp looking teeth that could easily rip her apart.

It opened it huge jaws, making sure that the female could smell the stench of it's breath on her skin. The woman smelled good – but something inside her smelled even better than that. He wanted it. He _needed_ it! Raising it's right claw the hollow got ready to strike down his prey. He would claw out whatever gave off that sweet scent that would still his hunger for a least a couple of days. The claw came down with high speed.

Too terrified to even move a muscle Masaki just stood there – staring at a monster she hoped never to see again after fleeing to this town. She opened her mouth to scream for Isshin, but no audible sound came out. Neither did she register that the hollow's claw made had made three shallow, and 1 deep cut across her stomach.

A firm hand grabbed her upper-arm and puller her away from the hollow into a human chest that wasn't the familiar one she always felt safe in. Looking up she could make out the blurry shape of Tessai, Urahara's right-hand man. "Tes... ssai... -san?" she questioned in a low shaking voice, still not sure of what was going on.

A blood colored flash shot past the two of them and cleaved the hollows mask in half – like it was a hot knife through a pack of butter.

"Are you okay Kurosaki-dono!" Tessai asked in a worried tone as he noticed the blood on her front. "Kurosaki-dono!" he asked again when she didn't reply – and breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw her eyes open, they were glazed over, but at least she was alive.

Her stomach felt warm, '_the baby must have a fever..._' she thought half conscious and placed her hand on the warmth – but it felt wet. Managing to move her head Masaki looked at the sky – a bright blue sky. '_It's not rain?_' Moving her hand in front of her face she saw it was crimson red, '_Blood?'_

That triggered the memory of the monster with the claws that attacked her. "The baby!" she shouted as she sat up, but passed out and mumbled something along the lines of '_Please don't take my baby..._'

"How is she?" Urahara questioned after he had made sure the hollow was dead, and that there wee no others in the vicinity.

"Wounded – but not life-threatening." Tessai said as he stood back up and lifted Masaki so he could take her inside the shoten to start the healing.

Urahara stayed outside and looked up at the bright blue sky, "Now to call the husband – and be yelled at..." Turning around he walked after Tessai – back into the shoten. Once inside he searched for the number of Isshin's cellphone and dialed it.

"_Kurosaki Isshin speaking,"_

"Isshin-san," Urahara said seriously, "Could you come to the shoten? It's about your wife,"

"_What happened?" _Isshin's voice shook slightly, knowing Urahara wouldn't call otherwise.

"Hollow," was all Urahara said, Isshin would know what he meant.

"_Is she okay?"_ he shouted though the phone – causing Urahara to move the phone away from his ear.

Carefully placing the phone back to his hear he continued, "She and the child are fine – just a scratch."

Isshin was relieved and sighed deeply, "_Why her?"_

"I suspect it was after your unborn child," he could tell by Isshin's reaction that he was surprised. "You may not have noticed because you have lost your shinigami powers – but the child has a reiatsu-level that shouldn't be possible for a human child, let alone an unborn one."

Isshin remained silent as he took in the information, "_How?__"_

"I suspect -but am not certain- that it has something to do with you being a shinigami. One without power, but a shinigami nonetheless. That aside, please bring a clean set of clothes for your wife." he added happily,

"_What have you done to her that she is in need of a change of clothes__?__!"_ Isshin roared though the phone as he was now running home to get the clothes.

"Your wife is not in any danger – but her clothes got a bit torn when the hollow attacked her, and-"

Isshin interrupted Urahara to continue his rant. _**"**__How could you have let that happen!__**"**_ Clearly frustrated that he was powerless to do anything – he couldn't even see the monster that was after his unborn child! He hung up the phone and ran home to get some clothes before continuing to the shoten.

He was a bit out of breath when he arrived at the shoten. Urahara was standing outside, waiting for him. "Follow me," Isshin did as he was told and followed the green clad man inside the small building he had been in so many times before.

"Can you remove the memory of this incident from her memory?" Isshin asked as they walked to one of the rooms in the back. Urahara stopped and looked at him questionably, wanting to know why. "Is she remembers being attacked by a hollow, she'll stay inside forever – keeping our kid indoors too." He looked away, "By removing the memory she'll smile and go outside."

"Then how do you plan to look after her all the time? You have no special powers, and you plan to open a clinic that you can't close down on a whim."

"I haven't figured that out yet..." Isshin spoke downcast – what the other said was all true.

Urahara saw that Isshin was serious in having his wife forget the whole incident. "I can create a gigai with a mod-soul in it with the sole purpose of keeping hollows away from your wife."

"You can do that?"

"There is no guarantee that it will work – or how long it takes before the hollows realize that it's a fake soul luring them away."

"Still..." Then it hit him, "A small talisman with a kidou spell that activated when there's a hollow within 3 meters," He had made one before, back when he still had his shinigami powers. Back then he often lay around in the park, waiting for hollows to show up – and often he fell asleep. To prevent being killed in his sleep he made the talisman.

Urahara looked at him confused, "How do you expect to make a thing like that?"

"I'll tell you how – I've made one before." he said with renewed hope to protect his wife and child in secret. "I want to see her," he spoke sternly and was led into the room with his wife – he hurried to her side and saw her sleeping soundly. "Thank god she's okay..." He lay down next to her on the futon. "Everything will be alright," gently placing his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. He smiled and closed his eyes

"Isshin-dono," Tessai began, getting his attention, "We will need to start preparing to remove the attack from her memory," nodding Isshin got back up.

"Do let me change her clothes before you start, I don't want her to wake up with just her underwear under this blanket." He saw the other two men nod in understanding and leave the room to give them some privacy. "I'll do whatever I can to protect you.." he told Masaki as he dressed her in clean clothes, "...promise."

After a couple of minutes Isshin left the room and said that she was dressed – and that they could start. Urahara nodded and entered the room with Tessai. Leaving the powerless shinigami to wait in the hallway.

Isshin waited and waited for what seemed like hours – never leaving his place next to the door. He wasn't allowed closer during the time the two others were busy modifying the memories. During his wait he wrote what needed to be done for the talisman on a papers so that the others could start as soon as possible.

The door opened again, revealing Urahara, "You wife is asking for you," he said before stepping aside as Isshin ran past into the room and sat down next to Masaki.

He handed Urahara the paper with the instructions on it, "It's for the talisman," Walking past the man in green he sat down next to his wife, "How do you feel?" Urahara and Tessai left the room to give the two some privacy

She smiled gently, "A bit tired... and confused as to how I got here." she reached out to grab Isshin's hand and place them both on her stomach. "I remember leaving home, heading here – but halfway it turns black,"

Isshin did his best not to look sad, guilty for modifying her memory. "You must have lost consciousness," he made up, "You've been sleeping poor lately, that together with the pregnancy..."

"I suppose you're right," she spoke in a downcast tone, and got up – with help from Isshin.

"Thank you for helping me," Bowing slightly as a sign of thanks towards Urahara she turned to look at Isshin. "Can we go home so I can get some rest?"

Isshin didn't say anything, he just pecked her cheek before guiding her towards the exit of the shoten and on their way home.

_'I just hope Urahara can hold his promise about the mod-soul powered Gigai...'_ Isshin silently wondered to himself.

- - - - - 0 - - - - -

The next couple of months went without any major incidents – if you leave out the countless times that Isshin thought that Masaki's waters broke.

"I'll be fine," she kept telling him. "The baby too," placing her hand on her stomach. "I have this talisman you gave me," showing him the small protective charm with the kanji for 'protect' on it.

"Of course!" he said happily, and felt the baby kick against his hand, hard, when he put his hand on her huge stomach. Little did she know that the talisman was infused with a spell that would ward off hollows if they were to attack her – it was best that she didn't know. "It's real fighter!"

They both laughed until Masaki suddenly stopped laughing and looked like she was hit in the stomach – her hands covering her stomach. "What's wro-" Isshin began but when she looked up and glared at him he knew enough. Isshin's face lit up as his mouth turned into a broad smile. "It's time?" he asked and saw her nod.

"...I think my water just broke..." she panted and clung to his arm, and let go when she saw his eyes go wide and his head look around in search of something.

Isshin began to panic, "Keys! Keys! Where are my car keys!" he shouted as he ran towards the living room. "Keys!" In his search he nearly flipped the couch upside-down. "Keys!"

Masaki sweat-dropped as she got the cars keys from the small table in the hall, along with a bag of various papers and spare clothes they would need in the hospital. As she did, a loud crash that came from the kitchen made her worry. "Sweety?" no response, "Isshin – are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" he said too enthusiastically, "I have to hurry and find my car keys!"

"I've got hem he- ..." A contraction. "Please hurry..." Isshin looked around the corner when he heard his wife say something and hurried close – afraid to miss the birth of his first child. She held up the keys he had been looking for.

Taking the keys he opened the door and headed for the car, Masaki following, trying to ignore another contraction, and locked the door. '_This is the last time we'll be here with just the two of us'_ she said to herself as she gently stoked her stomach.

Isshin was about to drive away to the hospital – when he realized his wife wasn't in the car yet. He mentally hit himself for being so stupid and helped her get into the car. "You'll have to calm down sweety," she told him lovingly. "Otherwise they won't allow you to stay in the room." she fastened her seat-belt – and his. "The doctor told you that, so calm down and behave."

"Breathe in... Breath out..." he said as he took a couple of deep breaths and seemingly calmed down – until she had yet another contraction, a stronger one this time. He pushed his foot on the gas and sped off towards the hospital – not hearing any of his wife's pleas to slow down, not noticing any red lights along the way.

"It's a miracle..." Masaki breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived safely and Isshin had managed parked the car. "Ahh!" she squirmed as another contraction hit her.

"Just try to keep breathing normally." he told her, having calmed down now that they had reached the hospital. "We'll go to the front desk and ask if Doctor Nakamura can see us." Masaki just nodded and let Isshin guide her.

"What if he isn't here?" he wondered, "The baby is three days early…"

Isshin kissed her cheek, "Don't worry, this is Karakura Medical – a big hospital. There's more than one doctor who can help us get that baby safely to the world," They reached the front-desk of the hospital. "Is doctor Nakamura in?" Isshin questioned.

The lady at the front desk looked at the couple, "Is she okay?" she asked upon seeing Masaki's eyes clench shut as she had another contraction.

"Call doctor Nakamura – she's our obstetrician. My wife has gone into labor-" he looked at his watch, Forty-five minutes ago." The lady understood the situation and called the doctor – who quickly came to get the couple from the front desk and helped them to a room.

Not even fifteen minutes later Masaki had changed her clothes to a light blue/green hospital gown and lay on a bed, Isshin sitting on a chair next to her – holding her hand. "Everything is going to be okay," he lovingly whispered to her.

"With you by my side – I know it will," she whispered to him – he leaning in closer for a small kiss on her cheek.

"Ahhh...!" She squeezed his hand as she got another contraction, and pulled him back when Isshin was about to stand up to call for a doctor. "You know this is something that comes with putting a baby on the world,"

Isshin knew, he knew what a woman would have to do. He felt useless. Masaki would have to go through all that pain, and he couldn't even take a bit of that away. "I know..." he replied, "I can ask the doctor for some anesthetic if the pain gets too much." She just smiled in response.

For the next couple of hours the contractions came about ten minutes apart – getting heavier and stronger each time. Isshin had called Doctor Nakamura, who had given her something so that the pain wouldn't hurt so much.

Masaki's face was now covered with sweat – and doctor Nakamura had been called to the room to aid and guide the couple through the birth of their first child.

"Push Sweety! Push!" he encouraged her, "Huff huff," he huffed as he tried to help her get a steady rhythm to help her push better and make the delivery go easier.

She turned her head and glared at him, "Don't you '_push sweety_' me!" she sneered at him, "Go deliver this baby yourself if you know it so damn well!"

Isshin was taken aback by the response he got, and smiled inside. He didn't mind – as long as it helped her get the baby into the world safely.

"Push Kurosaki-san," the doctor said calmly, having done this numerous times before. "I can see the head!" he said happily – knowing the mother would just give that little bit of extra to push harder – wanting to see their child for the first time.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she shouted as she squeezed Isshin's hand tightly and pushed as hard as she could.

"Sweety..." Isshin asked carefully as she took a breath after a heavy push. "You're hurting my hand..." he whined playfully.

"Good!" She told him, grinning, " It wouldn't be fair otherwise!" she yelled at her husband before pushing again with all the strength she could muster. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the baby leaving her body.

For a couple of seconds it was quiet... Until crying noises from the baby filled the room.

Isshin and Masaki looked at each other and he kissed her deeply. "I love you," he whispered. He used a damp wet cloth to clean her face from sweat.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical-cord?" doctor Nakamura asked Isshin – whose eyes lit up as he briefly left Masaki's side to gaze upon his newly born child.

"It's a boy!" he said happily as the doctor gave him a pair of special scissors and told him where to cut.

"What does he look like?" Masaki asked eagerly – wanting to see her child as soon as possible.

"He looks just perfect," he said proudly.

The doctor carefully picked up the baby to quickly weigh it, check it's vitals and wrap it in a blanket to keep it warm. "Would you like to hold him?" doctor Nakamura asked happily.

"Yes!" Masaki replied happily as her eyes shone. The bundle of blankets was placed carefully in her arms, Isshin standing next to her. A proud new father and mother.

"I'll leave you three alone," doctor Nakamura told the family, "Call if you need me,"

"Thank you!" Isshin said before the doctor left – smiling back at Isshin as a sign thanks and going to the next room.

Masaki and Isshin both looked proudly at their son, bright orange hair, chocolate brown eyes. "He looks like baby version if you, when you saved me," She said lovingly while stroking the bright hair. "What shall we call him?"

Isshin hadn't really thought about it. The look on his face obvious stating that fact, it made his wife giggle.

"How about 'Ichigo'?" she suddenly said, getting his attention, "The one who protects – like you protected me and Gridgeller,"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good name – don't you agree?" he lifted the baby high into the air, "Ichigo?"

**~.:: The End ::.~**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
><strong>(-)<strong>_ Gridgeller, a town in Zombie Powder, where Gamma an Smith meet up. (Track/Chapter 3)  
><em>**(-) **_'_Isamu_' is a Japanese name that means 'Courage/Bravery'  
><em>**(-)**_ I was told that when Yamamoto tells Isshin to Kill Masaki – it was too harsh. I did that because with the memory earaser you can cheat, pretend it didn't happen. With death you can't. Plus Yamamoto doesn't care about human life, and he needs to punish Isshin for breaking the law.__  
><em>**(-) **_If there is a TV-station Karakura...  
><em>**(-)**_ Never written anything in a hospital, let alone a woman giving birth _**D=_  
><em>(-)**_ I know nothing of giving birth _**DX  
>(-) <strong>_For some reason I can't seem to use my - - - - - breaks to show a location/time change._

_**Please leave a Review!**_


End file.
